


FIC: The Morning After

by jagnikjen



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Julie contemplate each other the morning after they have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: The Morning After

**The Morning After**

She smells of the lake and the fire and of outdoors and faintly of what we did last night.

She looks the same, but she’s not. She’s beautiful and relaxed and amazing.

She looks at me now, her eyes soft and knowing. She looks at me with love.

~

He holds me with strong arms, tender arms, a man’s arms.

He kisses me gently, wildly, sweetly. He’s still a boy at heart, but living in a man’s body.

He touches me with tenderness, with reverence, and with a shy skill that leaves me breathless and amazed.

We are bound now. Forever.

**~Fin~**


End file.
